The Behemoth
|зірки = 10 |орби = 500 |монети = 3 |довжина = |саундтрек = Spaze - Underworld |композитор = SpazeUnofficial |id саундтреку = 642021 |аудіо = Файл:642021.ogg |попередній = Adust |випробування = Death Gauntlet |наступний = — }} The Behemoth — епічний середній демон, створений гравцем JacobROso в версії 2.1. Займає п'яту позицію і є останнім рівнем в Death Gauntlet. Опис Рівень виконаний в базовому стилі, однак на етапі битви з босом присутній і художній. Бос представлений у вигляді чудовиська з періодично мінливих кольором очей, чорними рогами і сірою шкірою. Продекорований і синхронізований з музикою рівень відмінно, за що і отримав позначку "Epic". Зазвичай вважається або . Довжина рівня становить 2 хвилини і 55 секунд. Також на ньому присутня 73485 об'єктів, так що користувачам зі слабкими пристроями рекомендується взяти LDM на початку. Проходження Рівень починається з етапу куба. Тут потрібно дотримуватися невеликі тайминги і просто стрибати по платформах. Періодично буде змінюватися розмір персонажа, однак це може навіть полегшити задачу, так як на цих етапах тайминги повністю забираються. Вступ закінчується катсценой з яйцем, з якого виходять червоні блискавки. На секунду ми помічаємо куб, який вже в наступну мить стає НЛО. Починається перший дроп. В цілому етап НЛО досить простий — потрібно лише запам'ятати руху платформ і розташування гравітаційних порталів, і тоді цей етап з легкістю можна вивчити. Наступним йде куля. Він ще простіше: труднощі зможе викликати тільки перший тайминг, поставлено все досить очевидно і максимально просто, так що труднощів ніяких не викличе. Потім знову НЛО, яке дуже схоже на перше, так і залишилося воно приблизно на тому ж рівні складності. Тепер павук. Етап досить короткий і простий — відстані між колонами більш, ніж достатньо, щоб зреагувати на переміщення персонажа. Перші труднощі можуть виникнути на етапі хвилі. Простору тут стали вже, до того ж є гравітаційні портали. Після jitterclick на хвилі, персонаж стає кубом, де потрібно зробити всього один стрибок. Цей етап завершує першу секцію дропа. Першим етапом у другій секції стає корабель. Це один найпростіших етапів в рівні, так що навіть новачок зможе з легкістю пройти його. Починається етап робота. Досить короткий, але все ж він буде складніше, ніж НЛО в попередньому розділі. Тепер етап корабля злегка ускладнюється — простору трохи вужче і з'явився гравітаційний портал. Наступний етап робота може злегка потріпати нерви через одного місця з таймингом, але все ж його досить просто пройти. Потрібно почекати правильний момент, щоб пролетіти між двома шипами у вузькому просторі. Тепер персонаж зменшився і став кубом. Тут можна зібрати першу монету. Через деякий час персонаж все ж стане звичайного розміру, але тайминги від цього не зміняться. До того ж буквально через секунду персонаж знову стане зменшеним. Після ще кількох стрибків персонаж сповільниться і збільшить розмір, що означає кінець другої секції. На третій секції починаються перші труднощі. Спочатку йде перевернута хвиля. Проходи тут досить вузькі, але все ж уповільнена швидкість дає гравцеві фору, щоб зреагувати. Як тільки хвиля змінить гравітацію на звичайну, її швидкість і розмір зменшаться. Незважаючи на меншу швидкість, ця частина буде трохи складніше, але незабаром все повернеться на круги своя з нормальною гравітацією. Наступним йде невеликий straightfly на кораблі. Триває він не більше пари секунд, та й простір в ньому досить велика. Гравець знову стає хвилею, але вже зі звичайною гравітацією, де йому доведеться виконувати схожі маніпуляції: все та ж зміна швидкості і розміру, але на цей раз без гравітації — вона зміниться на наступному етапі хвилі, та й то лише на пару секунд. Черговий етап куба ознаменує кінець третьої секції, але не останньою. Четверта секція складається лише з одного етапу — зменшеного кулі. До того ж вона найкоротша. Основну складність тут представляють тайминги при зміні гравітації. Потрібно точно зловити момент, щоб не врізатися в нижній або верхній шипи. На цьому етапі можна зібрати другу монету. Куб знову вкаже закінчення секції, на цей раз останньої в першому дропе. Починається етап павука, де головну складність представляють в черговий раз тайминги і плутанина сфер. Але на цей раз до них підключаються закадровий голос і більш вузькі простору. Ось повний текст голосу до кінця авто-етапи: "Sometimes you gotta stop and think for a bit. Think about what you wanna do with your life and what's important, not just to you, but to everybody. You see you can make so much of a difference if you just put your mind with. And never forget about this one thing — you're not here alone…" . Ці слова ознаменують кінець етапу і початок підготовки до битви з босом. Першим йде корабель з частою зміною гравітації. Простору між звичайними і навіть природними шипами тут досить великі, так що програти практично неможливо. Через деякий час гравець стає хвилею, простору звужуються, а на задньому фоні з'являються червоні промені. Знову корабель, все такий же простий. Знову хвиля, все з такими ж вузькими просторами і червоними променями. Кінець - авто-етап куба, де можна помітити напис "For Bossfight CC". Завершується все катсценой з пробудженням чудовиська і написом "RUN!" . Починається другий дроп і битва з босом. Першим йде корабель. Все помітно ускладнилося — простір стало вже, з'явилися сфери. Наступний НЛО. Тут же залишилося все на колишньому рівні — все ті ж гравітаційні портали і легкі тайминги. Потім слід хвиля, один з небагатьох етапів, де атаки боса дійсно небезпечні, тому на самому початку слід триматися ближче до верху. За хвилею слідує куб — найпростіший етап, так як тут немає взагалі ніяких таймингов і лише потрібно натискати на всі сфери поспіль, а в кінці етапу затиснути, щоб мілісекунди етап хвилі був швидко пройдений, а корабель вчасно підлетів до верху. Тепер павук. Простору тут широкі, так що часу зреагувати більш, ніж достатньо. Тепер трохи незвичайний етап хвилі, так як він виходить за рамки одного порталу, внаслідок чого екран переміщається за персонажем по вертикалі. Практично на самому початку гравець змінить гравітацію, котру він верёнт на роботі за допомогою блакитний сфери. Кінець першої стадії ознаменує jitterclick на НЛО. Тепер друга стадія боротьби з босом. Першим йде куля з таймингами, які ускладнюють проходження напруженої сутички. Слід бути готовим до несподіваної зміни обстановки, так як куля перенесе трохи вниз. Наступним йде куб. Тут теж важливу роль відіграють тайминги. До того ж на ньому міститься єдина сфера на рівні, яку не можна натискати — чорна. Тепер йде НЛО з частою зміною гравітації і стрибками. Авто-стрибок на кубі переносить гравця на етап хвилі, де він одного разу змінить розмір. Простору тут не зменшилися, але реагувати стало складніше через збільшену швидкості. Етап робота поверне звичайний розмір гравцеві, хоч порталу і не видно. Тепер етап корабля зі зміною гравітації. Насамкінець варто бути акуратним — один шип заважає приземленню, так що на платформу сідати не можна. Починається павук. В цілому, він простий через відсутність таймингов і вузьких просторів. Тепер хвиля, схожа з тією, що була перед кінцем першої стадії. Останній авто-етап куба, нік автора і… Рівень пройдений! Монети * Перша монета знаходиться на 27%. Для її збору потрібно натиснути на дві полувідимі блакитні сфери, замість жовтої, а потім з таймингом натиснути на третю. * Друга монета знаходиться на 46%. Для її збору потрібно кулею змінити гравітацію, а після збору монети знову змінити її і повернутися на вихідний шлях. * Третя монета знаходиться на 99%. Дається автоматично в кінці рівня, але для її появи потрібно зібрати ключ. ** Ключ знаходиться на 25%. Для його збору потрібно зробити швидку телепортацію на верхній стовп. The Behemoth (46).png|Перша монета The Behemoth (84).png|Друга монета The Behemoth (30).png|Ключ від третьої монети The Behemoth (181).png|Третя монета Цікаві факти * Пароль від рівня — 796523. * Рівень будувався спеціально для конкурсу "Bossfight Creator Contest" від Edicts, LazerBlitz і Manix648, але ніякого місця в ньому не зайняв. * Бегемот — пекельне чудовисько з єврейської міфології (докладніше — клик). * 24 вересня 2018 року The Behemoth став щотижневим демоном. Баги * На 91% при вході в жовтий портал гравітації іноді можна розбитися об нього. Також можна розбитися об всі наступні портали гравітації. Галерея Видео center|350px|Проходження від [[Viprin]] ru:The Behemoth Категорія:Рівні Категорія:Користувальницькі рівні Категорія:Рівні 2.1 Категорія:Рівні з залізними монетами Категорія:Рівні з паролем Категорія:Рівні з босом Категорія:Епічні рівні Категорія:Демони Категорія:Середні демони Категорія:Втрачені випробування Категорія:Death Gauntlet Категорія:Дуже довгі Категорія:Featured Категорія:Щотижневі демони Категорія:Змішаний стиль